fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery at the Unnamed Ruins
Introduction "They said it was somewhere around here" Iruzen looked around looking lost. "What do you mean "The wrong place"?" Iruzen seemed to be talking to himself as no one else was to be seen. Iruzen then spotted something strange in the woods, he descended down from the air and looked around to see a large set of ruins, mostly hidden by the canopy of the trees, he stood there and looked in awe and amazement. "Why are the Vulcan running toward the temple?" He already knew why usually they would try and find him but it appears they found new pray. Sykushi decided to go quickly find the dude that attracted the attention of a pack of Vulcan and see if it was another dark mage visiting the temple he then turned his body to mist and starts to make his way to the newcomer Iruzen stood there continuing to admire the ruins, then a sound attracted his attention. "Shin you see 'em?" suddenly a Forest Vulcan burst out from the cover of the trees, it had to be a child as it was barely taller than Iruzen himself. "Hah! This is too easy" Iruzen didn't even unsheathe his weapon and walked up to the Vulcan who couldn't seem to move, then all of a sudden, four more Vulcans burst out of the woods, each around double the size of the first. "Guess it's a family outing" Iruzen looked like he was about to enjoy himself and unsheathed a bladeless hilt, holding it up in front of him before saying "Get ready Shin, time for some action." at which point a beam of light departed the hilt and formed a blade as long as the height of the Vulcans that Iruzen was about to face. He re-formed a little bit behind the Vulcan tribe, there was a way to prevent them from being harmed, the Vulcans knew and feared Sykushi he then released a large amount of killing intent, he didn't mean it but the Vulcans knew better then to try and attack while he was nearby they shortly proceeded to run in fear to the left back to their tribe the new face on the other hand was human he then drew his sword which looks like a knife and revealed himself still masked and wearing a dark cloak "Who are you?" "A Collector?" The light from the blade retreating to the hilt, Iruzen then sheathed his weapon and held out his hand to say hi "And who might you be?" a smirk across Iruzen's face showed his confidence in his abilities. "I'm a shadow, I'm guessing your after the legacy left behind in that ruin behind you." he remained at a distance his curiosity had yet to be satisfied "Your name now." His voice deepened to show the serious nature of disturbing the resting place of the ancients. "Zen, a Legacy? I was after an item and...do you have a name?" Iruzen retracts his hand and loses his smirk for a moment before randomly bursting into laughter.